


Jacket Stealer

by LillyWritesFanfiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Multi, Romance, Self Insert, Self Ship, Sweet, The Harem (TM), light hearted, stealing jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/LillyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Lil isn't feeling too great at the Skelebros house alone. So she finds something that might cheer her up a little!(An Old Drabble Reposted)





	Jacket Stealer

I always have felt really insecure about my body. Even though he provided me a lot of comfort, Sans couldn't truly stop the never ending cycle of self hatred in my mind. My body is fat and gross. I have handle, giant thighs, and my tummy hangs over my pants line. Why wouldn't he leave me for someone better? I could name a long list of suiters for him that weren't just physically better but smarter, more talented and mature than I. Why did he really stay with me when I'm not worth really anything at all? It's probably one of the world's biggest mysteries. Eventually it's gonna happen... I'm going to be alone again, he'll be lured off by a nice person and then my heart will once again be shattered to dust. 

Right now those thoughts of self hatred and abandonment were thrown carelessly to the side, as they should be but, normally aren't handled as so. My Sans had left for a couple hours to God Knows Where. Curiously he had left his favorite jacket behind in a rush to get out the door to where he was called to. I wonder, what was wrong that it got him to move that quickly? Oh well, I would ask him later. 

Brrrrr! It's cold as Antarctica during the Goddamn winter in here! It should've been expect though as we do live in Snowdin, the coldest place in the entire underground. I signed up for this when I elected to stay with the skeleton brothers home. So really i can't complain all too much now can i? It would be nice to have something to keep me warm beside this thin blanket. Ugh, but going from the old green couch to upstairs is so haaaaaaard when it's this fucking c0lD. My head leans over the arm of the couch and it hangs down. I can feel the blood rushing to it as I glare the stairs down. Kicking my legs stubbornly I hoped that the heating would kick on soon. 

Wait... Sans Jacket!

I sit up harshly and with vigor at the idea. Taking a second to bend over oddly off the couch a little and grab my pinkish reddish glasses from the floor so I could see. Slipping them on I scanned the room for the said article of clothing. It took me a minute to find it as I'm rather dull but on the kitchen table not that many paced away it sat. Lazily slung over a chair which probably gave it more wrinkles than it already had. When was the last time the old thing was ironned? Only God know friends, Only God knows.

Getting up was much harder than expected. But the fact I was in nothing but my oversized tee shirt severed as a good motive to get me off the couch. My back cracked as I stood up and wobbled my best to the table. Walking was much harder than expected but, eh, it could be worse couldn't It? These Legs tingled with tiredness as I tried to get there and back again. Getting to the table I hastily snatched up the jacket and threw it on my body. Instantly I felt the soft and smooth fabric along with the fluffy trim on the hood. Heating up a bit more my body felt warmer and better, but I had to get back to the couch and under that thin blanket to cover my cold little leggies. 

Running back to the couch with the jacket now I giggle like a small child and hide under the worn red blanket. It's awfully ironic due to my soul being of determination origin. A cute little coincidence indeed. Mettaton plays softly on the Television as I get re-adjusted on the sofa again. Sighing softly in contentment I fall into the trance of the silly reruns of the stars shows. After maybe 15 minutes of this I tilted my head to the side a little and gave a big sniff to Sans jacket. Shockingly enough it didn't smell alot like ketchup. While I will admit there was the smell there it was a noticeable as I thought it would be. Mostly it smelt of old paper, snow, and pine trees with a slight hint of smoke I predict he got from Grillby's. It's not an unpleasant smell. It's actually quite comforting.

The fact that the jacket is slightly too big for my fat ass and also smells wonderful?? I couldn't be more happy at that moment. It was a wonderful, fuzzy feeling. I hoped that Sans would forget it much more often after that. Relaxing and sinking back into the couch I let the next couple of hours fly by as my mind wandered off to a distant place that allowed me to giggle to myself occasionally and swing my socked feet a little. I felt cute for once, even if I knew it wasn't true, my heart and my body couldn't process that with the giddy feeling this stupid old jacket brought about. Maybe it was because it was from my boyfriend. Is this the cheesy stuff they show on the movies? Probably is but I couldn't care less.

Suddenly my eyes got heavy and I looked over at the clock, it read 4:00pm. God, how long had he been gone? Papyrus wasn't home either... I wonder what was going on with them at work. I mean sure Sans worked til 4:50 But he didn't pop in once, not even to make me return his jacket. Speaking of which I wonder what his reaction would be to me having it on right now. Probably he would laugh and then ask for it back. That sounds like him, the goober.

After another long 50 minutes i hear the door open quietly, that absolutely had to be Sans 100%, even on his bad days Papyrus would make an entrance or at least call out to let you know he was there. Why didn't Sans just teleport in like usual? Turning around so I could face the door there stood my Punny bone man, minus his back and just in his thin white long sleeve shirt. It felt weird to see him without his jacket, like he was bare or missing something. " Mwehe... Heya Babe... Lookin' sharp. "

He said this as he snapped his fingers and teleported beside me, I offered him some of the red blanket and he gladly took it. Letting out a breath of air he lets his eyes roam to me. A goofy grin breaks out over his skeletal face. " Ya ain't looking too bad yourself." I shoot back at him with a shy smile, averting my grey orbs so I can feel slightly less embarrassed. I hoped I would've let the jacket go before he got home but I hadn't the will to do so. 

Sitting up slightly he turns his torso towards me in the corner of the couch. Leaning forward he inspects my form, the grin somehow getting wider and more giddy like I had been before. "... Lil you are absolutely a-door-able." We both chuckle at that silly pun. Slowly he reaches up and cups my face, his finger softly rubbing it, forcing me to look him in the eyes. A shitty Mettaton love song played in the background. My god my life really Is a cliche romance movie, isn't it? 

" How did I get someone as beautiful and wonderful as you?" He asks himself quietly, leaning in further. I personally believe he was high on some new fucking drug. My hair was still up in a messy bun from my shower that morning and I lacked pants or any other clothing besides the tee shirt and the fluffy blue jacket. His fluffy blue jacket. Slowly his eyes shifted to stars as a red blush covered my face heavily bit by bit. " How did I get someone as funny and kind as you? " I shoot back at him to fluster him in return. It worked and a blue covered his cheek bones too. My smile grew a bit more and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Doing this I pulled him down into my chest and arranged the blanket over him properly. I didn't need to know what had happened today at work or anywhere else. Becaude in reality? It didn't matter. What mattered was right now. This soft little moment is what we both needed. His hands move up and gently grasp the fabric of his jacket. Rubbing it gently I look down to see him grinning once again like a fool. " You should steal my jacket more often, pretty lady. " he teases and looks up slightly at me, feigning innocence. " Eh, I should right? It smells nice and it's warm too. " I comment and smooch the top of his head.

"... thanks babe... " he mumbles and closes his eye sockets. Sans stops rubbing the jacket and let's his arms go limp and touch the floor. " Thanks for what, hun?" I inquire about him. What was the use of thanks? What I had done to earn It? This was a confusing situation for me indeed. I can hear him take a deep breath and sigh loudly. " For putting up with this ol' sack o'bones. " he starts and let's his head nuzzle my chest. " For lovin' me despite everythin', ya could really do so much better babe. " he confesses with a furrowed brow. " Ya pretty, smart, and cool as heck, why stick around with me?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his questions and description of myself. Pretty? God he must be extremely tired then. I reach my hand up and begin to gently rub his head when I reassure him. " You're pretty great too hun, " I begin to tell him with a small smile. " You got puns for days, funny pick up lines, and a odd charm about ya, I wouldn't give you up for the world. " after saying this he hummed contently and I bent over slightly to smooch his skull. Leaning back on the arm again I was lulled off to dream land by the sound of terrible comedy shows and my lovers steady breathing.

As I doze Sans lifts his head and smirks, wrapping an arm around their neck and pulling himself up he rests higher up and leaves the other to it's work on the couch cusion, getting comfy. Listening to Lil's heart beat his smirk grows.

'This pretty, sweet lil' thing...' he thought to himself as his eye lids got heavy as well. 'They're all m i n e.' The realization that the was real hit him as he laid there. No one could take this from him now. It was them and Papyrus. He was content with the idea, cherishing it fully. Now, he gets his happy ending. And it's better than he thought previously possible. It wouldn't disappear from him now, he wouldn't have to let them go or say goodbye again. This would last forever.

Well, maybe not forever, as nothing lasts quite that long, but it'll last a very, very long time, won't it?


End file.
